The Valkyrie Chronicles: SHIELD
by mmulhollon
Summary: After settling the conflict in the Alpha Centauri System, Michael Valkyrie is called upon to lead the rebuilding of SHIELD unaware that even as he tears the old one down he will create more enemies. Most of them former agents.


The Valkyrie Chronicles:

SHIELD

By the Imaginary Mind of Michael Mulhollon

During the journey towards Termina Michael was given the full details of the operational procedures of SHIELD in his temporary quarters and the Security Council were displayed in his monitor. Michael told them that he is bringing his wife, Gabriel, Jen Law, Petra Arkanian, Arsenal and Carrie to aid him and the Council approved but Michael is told that he will be held responsible if something were to happen because of them. Michael acknowledged and he turned off the monitor before going to bed where Chloe was already on her side waiting for him as he laid back and she laid on top of him for comfort. Chloe said, "So?", Michael replied, "Looks like I am going to be very busy, rebuilding SHIELD from the ground up and a lot of people are not going to be happy.", Chloe said, "Normal.", Michael said, "Except I am going to have to fire a lot of agents, especially those that have been loyal for years. That's why I am bringing you and the others, cause who knows who I will trust when I do this.", Chloe said, "What's my role during all of this?", Michael smiled at her and said, "You have to wait and see.", Chloe smiled at him and said, "I like your kind of surprises.", and she kissed him. Michael said, "Then you will love this, since this Security Council wants me to sit behind a desk and not risk their general.", Chloe tired to stifle a laugh and said, "Well it sucks to be you, "General".", Michael said, "Oh really.", and Chloe replied, "Yeah.", then Michael suddenly tired to tickle her as she laughed and she rolled back as he sat on top of her and he stopped as they looked at each other smiling and they began to kiss.

The Reliant entered orbit around Termina and on the surface Michael (in his black uniform with four silver stars on each shoulder board), Chloe, Gabriel, Carrie, Arsenal, Law and Petra materialized in an open meeting room with a glass wall display behind them while in front there are four empty chairs that suddenly showed holographic images of people in suits sitting in them and the female of the four said, "Welcome to The Triskelion. This is the original headquarters of SHIELD before it was destroyed by its former tenants and it is rebuilt from the ground up with some modifications. For now we like to keep our names a secret till the reorganization is complete and we are satisfied to keep you as the temporary new head of SHIELD. You may call me number one and from my left 2, 3, and 4.", Michael said, "Thank You Council, do I have any personnel to work with so we can begin?", the display behind them lighted up and showed a digital map of the world and various lighted dots all around it and a digital folder on the top left that says, "Assigned Personnel" and number 2 said, "All you need is right there and in your office above us including SHIELD facilities, safe houses and hidden bunkers.", number 3 said, "So what is your first order of business General Valkyrie as the new head of SHIELD?", Michael said, "First I want to reinstate Colonel Nick Fury and have him meet me in my office so I can brief him on his duties in charge of Field Operations. Also I need to meet with Captain America to help find the right recruits to fill in the ranks and once I have their files I will send them to you for final approval or denial.", the Security Council shifted in their seats as number 4 said, "Nick Fury is the reason why we are here! He allowed HYDRA to take over and did not see it happening to begin with and conducted operations that we had no knowledge of and keep vital secrets from us and the rest of his team!", number one said, "I'm sorry general but we cannot allow him back in the field for SHIELD or any other security branch.", Michael said, "Ma'm, gentlemen, I am only reinstating Colonel Fury to lead Field Ops, not in charge of SHIELD or as my second in command. If he conducts any operations he will be doing them under my orders and he will be monitored either by myself, my second in command or others with higher rank than him, plus I will personally debrief any agents that he sends out myself and occasionally join any operations to monitor him. Do you approve this plan of action?", silence and number 2 said, "I agree with this plan, but you better keep him on a tight leash or else we will find someone else to head SHIELD.", number 4 said, "And there are plenty of candidates.", number one said, "I believe we all agree on his and Captain America's reinstatement. Is there anything else?", Michael said, "I want Arsenal to head R & D, my brother Gabriel to lead the new SHIELD M.S. Response Division, and Chloe, Carrie, Law and Petra will head the scouting teams to fill in the ranks of SHIELD. Does this meet your approval?", they looked more satisfied than they were earlier and they all agreed.

Two large steel doors opened and Arsenal walked through and saw a large hanger bay with three unfinished Helicarriers in there docks with various abandoned vehicles, crates and equipment lying around and Arsenal smiled and groaned with satisfaction. At around the same time, in a run down apartment complex, Chloe and Carrie materialized in the hallway just short of the staircase. Chloe pulled out a small transparent glass device with letters written on it as she looked up at the door and said, "This is it.". She knocked on the door and at first no one answered but Carrie said in a low tone, "She's there.", and Chloe said aloud, "We are not here to harm you. We only wish to talk.", she raised her hands while Carrie kept hers low and open when the door opened ajar with a chain lock still attached as they saw a face of a older teenage girl with piercings and jet black hair. The girl said, "Who are you?", Chloe replied, "I am Chloe Valkyrie, this is my sister Carrie.", the girl looked at her wide eyed and said, "You both twins?", Chloe said, "It's complicated, but I like to talk more in a more secure environment. Like your apartment.", she looked at them silently and Chloe said, "We can offer you a better life than with that pig in child services.", the girl closed the door, unlocked it and opened it again and she stood to the side as Chloe and Carrie walked in and slammed the door shut. The girl walked past them as Chloe looked a little shocked by the trashy state of the girl's apartment and even Carrie looked in the corner of the small kitchen and saw a roach crawling over a pizza box and made a disgusted face. The girl saw her expression before she sat wearing only a tank top and shorts and said, "If you don't like it you know where the door is!", Chloe said, "We are not judging you, we are only trying to help.", the girl said, "Who says I need help.", Chloe said, "May I ask what your name is?", the girl said, "Just call me Lisbeth, but it seems you already know that by what you're wearing.", she indicated the communicator on Chloe's belt and the transparent glass device on her hand and Chloe said, "That's true. I'm here to offer you a job opportunity, better than the one you have now.", Lisbeth said, "Better? In what way?", Chloe said, "I know you heard of SHIELD.", silence and Lisbeth looked at them both and made a short laugh and said, "You two? I guess SHIELD is running low of older recruits.", Chloe said, "That SHIELD no longer exists. My husband is leading SHIELD that is being rebuilt from the ground up and we are rebuilding the ranks with people that we know are not corrupt.", and Lisbeth said, "Tell me more.", and Chloe sat down.

Michael walked down a hallway with windows showing the capital and the river before him and Steve Rogers as he wore a leather jacket and pants and Michael said, "So are you in?", Rogers said, "Not sure. The last time I joined SHIELD people kept too many secrets and it turned out to be a cover for HYDRA.", Michael said, "Well I assure you we won't make that mistake again, and this time we are starting from scratch.", Rogers said, "As what the Security Council told you and already provided you with the tools and places to start.", Michael replied, "That's true, but I have a close friend that is making some minor modifications.", they waited for the elevator and Rogers turned to him and said, "Under secret?", Michael said, "For now, till my friend's modifications are built and ready to be played with. I don't want anyone going to sabotage them.", Rogers said, "May I ask what they are?", they entered the elevator and begin their descent and Michael said, "I'm taking you to them now. I believe for the new agents of SHIELD all of them should be shown what they will be using without anything hidden for only for the selected few. Just in case one of them is indisposed and someone has to pick up the slack.", Rogers said, "And what about Nick Fury?", Michael replied, "He will be your supervisor.", he looked at Rogers and saw his disappointing expression and said, "Still sore from the last time he was your boss?", Rogers said, "More than sore.", Michael replied, "Don't worry, he won't keep any secrets from you. If he does or you suspect you notify me or my wife or close friends I told you about and we will look into it immediately.", Rogers said, "What if you are keeping secrets too?", Michael turned to Rogers with a serious expression and said, "Captain Rogers if me or anyone of my close staff are keeping secrets then that means something is wrong within SHIELD in a case we may have a mole and we don't want to risk anyone's lives. If you do suspect us keeping secrets then that the sign that you better watch your back and prepare to go dark at the moments notice.", Rogers looked a little surprise but kept an even expression and said, "Noted sir.", the elevator went dark as they proceeded underground till there was light and Rogers looked in awe as he saw three Helicarriers in there hangers being loaded and Michael said, "I'm sure you are familiar with those.", Rogers said, "Are they the same ones that were destroyed?", Michael gave a questionable moan and said, "Yes and no. They are the same Helicarriers as the first one with some guns and batteries from the ones that were destroyed, but they are controlled by the operators on the Helicarriers and not run by computers or a self guided system that was used previously.", Rogers said, "Then that's a relief.", Michael said, "It sure is.", Michael pressed a button on the panel and the song, "Hot Stuff" by Donna Summer played and Michael clapped his hands once and began dancing with Rogers looking at him in awe and Michael said, "What Rogers? Never saw someone dance before?", Rogers replied, "No. It's just...", Michael continued to dance and Rogers just nodded his head as he smiled and said, "Never mind.", and he continued to look out into the hanger as Michael danced and Michael said, "Come on Rogers! You believe that is hot stuff too right?!", and Rogers just laughed politely as Michael danced behind him as he said, "Hot Stuff! Yeah! That's what we got!", and Rogers just continued to laugh as he looked out into the vast hanger.

A door opened to reveal a closed out meeting room as Nick Fury stood there waiting for someone till he turned to the open door and saw Michael welcoming him with open arms and a pleasant smile as he said, "Nick Fury it's a pleasure meeting you here!", Fury stared down at him and said, "Says someone who sent one agent and revealed my position out in public.", Michael said, "I'm sorry I'm not too much into that cloak and dagger stuff, nor can we wait till you are in a more private place to discuss what I have to offer. Ms. Arkanian did tell you right?", Fury said, "She did, although I am not too thrilled being offered a position that is lower than what I previously served but I guess I have no choice.", Michael replied, "Exactly. The Security Council was not too thrilled of me requesting your reinstatement but they agreed to the part that I will be watching you and so will others.", Fury said, "So everything I do will be monitored and possibly questioned?", Michael replied, "Only if it seems you are trying to keep secrets from all of us or do anything without permission from me or other agents above you. I can assure you your job would not be miserable.", a long silence as Nick Fury was in deep thought till he replied, "What will be my rank?", Michael said, "The same rank you left, Colonel.", Fury then said, "I'm in.", before they shook hands the door opened behind Michael and Gabriel stood and said, "Brother we have a situation in the downtown area of the capital.", Michael and Fury turned to face him and Michael said, "What kind of a situation?".

An intersection in the downtown area was strung with wrecked vehicles and blown out buildings when Captain America slammed his back up against a car and he said, "We are going to need bigger guns.", and a large Hammer drone walked up towards him with its large gun aimed at the Captain from its shoulder and Captain America looked at a light pole, threw his shield and the pole broke. Captain America caught it and threw it like a javelin and it speared through the drone. A Hammer Drone fell from the sky with its foot raised and Captain America leapt away as its foot slammed on the ground where he was. Another approached from behind him and raised a fist to punch him but the Captain raised his shield and when it struck it crushed its own fist and forearm with a loud ding sound when it hit the shield. The Captain then slide between its legs and then jumped on its back and slammed the end of his shield on the back of its neck and broke a piece of shielding before he began pulling away some circuits till the other drone came from behind, hit him and he flew off slamming/squashing the roof of a car. With great agility he jumped off the car and landed on his feet on the top of the same drone's (he was on) head before flipping in the air and slammed the middle of his shield into the face of the other drone and smashed apart its head before it began stumbling around aimlessly. The drone he jumped from fired its cannon on the police as they tried to intercept and a flying jet came in on the other street and opened its rear hatch to let out SHIELD agents with body armor jump out and the drone turned on their direction. The Captain saw it turn and he started running at it till another drone swatted him and he slammed into the side of a large pickup caving in its passenger door. He tried to get up but was a little dazed and the other drone fired its cannon blasting vehicles and the surrounding area where the agents depart from the craft till one of them fired an M1 grenade blasting the gun apart and the same drone converted its arms and hands and began firing machine gun bursts at the agents as the aircraft pulled away. Out of nowhere the Captain's shield struck the drone at the back of the head and it turned towards him and he said, "That's right big guy, use your head.", the drone as well as the other turned its guns on the Captain and he raised his shield just in time as they fired and the bullets began bouncing off the shield as the Captain held on in the prone position. They began converging on the Captain's position till The Falcon flew in from high above and said, "Hey big boys!", the two drones looked up and he said as he hovered above and in front of them, "How about a taste of acid!", and he fired both his machine pistols and when the bullets struck the two drones their shielding and parts began to disintegrate on impact and began spreading about their bodies even as they tried shooting at the Falcon, but he flew around with ease as they began having problems firing as he did and they eventually disintegrated. The Falcon landed and retracted his wings as the Captain stood up and said, "Thanks Sam.", Wilson said, "No problem Steve. Is this all of them?", Captain said, "Maybe, they blasted through where the man hole was in the middle of the intersection.", they both jumped down into the partially opened tunnel with a few agents behind them as they began to secure the intersection and the ear piece in the Captain's ear came on a voice said, "I see you're still trying to win a battle all by yourself.", the Captain said with a little surprise, "Fury, I guess you took up on the General's offer.", Colonel Fury said, "Why else would I be talking to you on this frequency. Proceed with caution in these tunnels, according to our data there are miles and miles of tunnel mazes that even after a couple of turns you could get lost easily.", the Captain said, "Copy that.", and he and the Falcon proceeded with caution.

They touched their temples and night vision goggles in the form of sunglasses appeared in front of their eyes and they walked ahead till Captain heard the sound of running footfalls on water to the right of him in another tunnel and they both proceeded with hurried caution till they saw four heat signatures and they entered an abandoned subway station when all of a sudden they turned around and started to fire. Captain threw his shield and hit one in the face before using the shield to deflect the bullets and suddenly there was a large flash that blinded him and the Falcon and were suddenly forced onto the ground. Their glasses were pulled off and Captain noticed there were two soldiers each holding him and Sam Wilson down on their knees when a voice said, "Captain America, I heard so much about you before I was discharged.", the masked soldier stood in front of them and removed his mask and helmet and said, "Marvin Flumm, or should I say, former agent Flumm. In our organization they call me Mentallo.", Captain said, "If you are a former agent then why are you doing this to us. We are SHIELD as well.", Mentallo said, "I'm not part of SHIELD anymore thanks to your reorganization. Now me and others are going to destroy SHIELD and return them the favor and show them what loyalty is all about.", Captain said, "Not today!", and he threw the soldier on his right into Mentallo knocking him down and Captain punched the other in the face before flipping him and throwing him till he slammed his back against the wall and fell on his head. Falcon was able to grab the other two soldiers wrists , snap them forcing them to their knees before kicking them back . Rogers was about to reach Mentallo when suddenly Mentallo turned a dial on a watch like device on his wrist and dematerialized. Rogers touched his right temple and said, "Colonel we have three in custody, but we have a problem.", and there were moans and groans as the Falcon zip tied the soldiers up.

Michael is snapping his fingers and dancing to himself as the song "Dancing Queen" by ABBA played and there was a loud beep noise and he spun and pressed a button on his desk and said, "YO!" (as he continued to dance), Law said on the speaker, "What the hell is that?", Michael replied, "ABBA. Is there a reason why you called or is this an attempt to listen in on my Groove music?", Law said, "I'm sure as hell not listening in on that! I want to tell you the World Security Council is waiting.", Michael replied, "I'll be there.", and he spun again and pressed the button. He entered the conference room where the Security Council was already waiting and he said, "Sorry for the hold up.", Number 1 said, "We'll discuss that later. What did the three prisoners say about the attacks?", Michael said, "R & D studied the one drone that was impaled and it was the work of Justin Hammer, but unfortunately he is not the only one who we should be worried.", number 2 said, "Then who?", Michael looked down and up from a see-through clipboard and replied, "How about the former agents that we fired during this reorganization. For example, Mentallo use to work on telepathy and tried to make a device that agents in the field can use. There is also these Harrier agents led by the one we called Hardcase that are trained to fight opponents that are similar to superhuman strength like Captain America. There is also Brent Jackson, Warhawk (who by the way is trained by Hawkeye himself), David Ferrari who we called Answer in the field has the ability to develop any power needed in a certain situation and when he tried to rejoin SHIELD he was classified as KIA but instead of taking him back in we kicked him back out. There is also this Gargantua, who was called Edward Cobert when he was one of us, and he was an agent and scientist that led Project Lazarus. Unfortunately there was an accident in the lab and instead of treating him or pay for his medical bills we cut him off completely. Then there's Stanley Carter, code named Sin-Eater, who worked as an agent in research and development and was fired due to his violent behavior. Don Thomas, code named Blue Streak, was trying to turn out to be another Iron Man but Captain America forced him out due to his erratic behavior and obsession that is a result of SHIELD deciding not to help him pursue his research. Lastly I have this agent who was only called Vamp but her codename is Animus due to her obsession with animals and she was fired because of her odd behavior. Ladies and gentlemen...", he held his arms out and said with some shock, "these are all former agents that we got rid of and it seems apparently that they are now on a mission for some payback if not the destruction of this organization that just used them like used parts!", number 3 said, "They must be taken alive to face their crimes and have information that will lead to others of their cause.", Michael said, "If that is possible yes I would authorize that but you know as well as I that they do not intend to do just that. As I already told you some of them are not completely sane and most likely they are on a suicide run!", number one said, "Then in this case you do what you must to stop them, but bear in mind we still want them taken to be held for their crimes.", Michael said, "Like I said I will do my best but I have no guarantees.", and their holograms turned off. The display behind him turned on and showed Law and she said, "Sir HCV-90 is ready for takeoff.", Michael replied, "Good, inform Colonel Fury of my arrival.", and he left the conference room with the Quinjet just waiting outside on the pad and the aircraft took off and flew just outside the city where the Helicarrier was flying and waiting.

Petra is alone on the elevator flexing her black gloves that had the knuckles lighted blue and she said, "Lisbeth are you sure these will work?", Lisbeth said through her ear piece, "R & D says it will so it should.", Petra stared up in annoyance and said, "You are a real confidence builder.", Lisbeth said, "Well if it doesn't electro shock them then all you have to do is punch harder.", the elevator opened again and four men in SWAT gear entered before the doors closed. Petra smiled and said, "I guess we are here for the same person.", just as they were turning to point their guns Petra grabbed the shoulders of the first two, jumped and kicked the other two in the face. The other two grabbed her on each arm but she grabbed hold of their's and dislocated the shoulders of the arms she was hanging on before she slipped down, pulled both of their knifes and stabbed both of them in the stomach. The elevator opened and she whipped her arms and shoulders before walking out leaving the soldiers moaning and groaning with one of them saying, "That's not cool.", before the doors closed. She walked down the hallway till she stopped herself and hid behind the corner as she looked to her left to see two men and a woman at the door of the hotel room at the tip of the T intersection with one of the SWAT geared men with a battering ram. Petra pulled out a blade on her utility belt and threw it directly at the guy with the battering ram in the back of the head. She then ran at the others covering her face with her left forearm as they shot at her with silencer machine guns, only that the bullets bounced off her black body suit as she charged at the other male and rammed him to the wall before she flipped him over while snapping his arm at the same time. She then kicked him on the neck as he started to scream and was immediately silenced before she turned to see the woman pointing the gun at her face. Petra immediately grabbed the barrel and shifted it just away from her face when the woman fired, ripped the gun from her hands and kicked her in the midsection sending her flying back before Petra threw the gun and it struck the woman in the face knocking her out. She heard the sound of breaking glass and a struggle and Petra looked up in alarm and kicked the door in with one kick. She then saw another soldier wearing the same gear right in front of her and just as he was about to train his submachine gun on her she jumped at him and knocked him down in the midsection with both her fists and was on top of him as he looked up and in one punch in the face she knocked him out as well. She was about to enter the living room till right around the corner she saw another one with his submachine gun out and she immediately ducked back as he fired. The soldier then said, "Agent Vamp when we need to get out of here now!", Vamp said, "She's hiding behind the bedroom door, this won't take long!", and the soldier stopped firing. Petra immediately pulled the shotgun from the down soldier and immediately fired three rounds around the corner, where one blew apart a couch sending stuffing into the air and obscuring the soldier's vision. She immediately turned out and threw the shotgun like a javelin and hit Vamp squarely in the back of her head knocking her to the ground before Petra charged at the soldier, kicked the gun from his hands, flipped and kicked him in the face knocking him unconscious on the floor. She turned on Vamp only to see the butt of the shotgun striking her across the face and kicked in the chest as she flew back and slammed into the far wall crushing a painting before she fell forward and crashed through a glass table. Petra tried to get up as she wiped the blood from her mouth but saw Vamp standing right before her over the couch with the shotgun pointed at her face. Vamp said, "Because of you and SHIELD, I am no longer an agent known as Vamp. Only Animu..", she was thrown forward on the couch as she was kicked in the back. She immediately turned around with the shotgun only to have it kicked out of her hands and it flew from her grasp into the kitchen before she was kicked in the chest and began breathing heavily as she kept herself from crumpling onto the floor. She looked up to see an older teenage dark blonde girl standing over her and Animus said in each breath, "What...are...you?", the teenager said, "Ask my dad during the holidays.", and she immediately kicked Animus in the stomach and judo punched her in the face knocking her out. Petra stood up and said, "Who are you?", the teenager said, "Just call me Emma, and who are you?", Petra said, "Agent Arkanian, temporarily. I am sent here by SHIELD to get you to safety.", Emma said, "That's what they said also when they broke in.", Petra said, "They were former agents with a grudge.", there was a low beep sound and Petra pulled her communicator and said, "Yes?", Chloe said, "Is the contact with you?", Petra said, "Yes.", Chloe said, "Prepare for beam out. We detect more of them closing in on your position.", Petra said, "We have Animus and one other prisoner for transport.", she looked at Emma who looked cautious and said, "Don't worry Ms. Emma, you won't feel a thing.", Chloe said, "We got them, prepare to energize.", Petra stood next to Emma and said, "Engage!", and all four of them dematerialized.

Chloe is sitting behind Michael's desk filing paper work while on the computer when Petra came barging in and said, "Ma'm we have a situation?!", Chloe looked up alert and said, "What is it?", Petra said, "Our contact had a meeting with some of those former agents before she contacted us and she said that they plan to attack us soon!", Chloe said, "Can you give me anymore specifics?", Petra said, "We were able to get information from one of the prisoners and he said it involves the Helicarrier!", at first Chloe stared at her wide eyed and then she pressed a button on the desk and said, "All conditions red! HCV-90 is about to come under attack!", and she and Petra left the office as the alarm sounded. They were just near the end of the hallway with a view of the capital when someone yelled, "Ms. Valkyrie!", she turned and saw a suited agent running up and stood in front of her and said, "We have multiple vehicles...", then an arrow shot through his left eye socket and the tip almost struck Chloe's right eye with blood showering her forehead. When he fell lifeless she and Petra immediately took cover in the adjacent hallway and Petra pulled out her radio and yelled, "LOCKDOWN! LOCKDOWN!", and the building shook as there was a muffled explosion. In the car garage there were multiple car explosions and the structure next to the Triskelion collapsed and the windows in the front reception area of the building exploded from the shockwave. Petra held the radio when multiple voices said, "We are under attack! Suspects wearing SHIELD gear!", Chloe then pulled out her communicator and said, "Law come in!", Law said, "What's going on?!", Chloe said, "We are under attack by former SHIELD agents and I was almost shot by Warhawk! Notify the General of the situation and have the HCV-90 go on full alert and notify the hanger bay to launch HCV's 63, 52 and 80 and have them go on alert status!", Law said, "Yes ma'm! Which way did Warhawk fired from?!", Chloe said, "From the capital, somewhere in the Southeast part of the city, why?!", there was silence on the line when there was another muffled explosion and this time there are multiple sounds of gunfire and Chloe said, "Law respond!", silence and Chloe yelled, "Jen Law! Dammit!".

On the HCV-90, General Valkyrie stood on the overhead looking over the railing to the bridge beneath him and he said with a sigh, "Not a bad place to be.", he saw Maria Hill approaching Colonel Fury at the controls and said, "Sir we lost contact with HQ.", Fury said, "Satellite interference?", Hill said, "Unknown si..", the bridge then shook and some of the crew almost lost their footing as the alarms went off. Hill yelled, "Explosion in hanger bay two!", the bridge shook even more and she yelled, "Multiple explosions! Fire teams report to the hanger bays on the double!", a voice on the loudspeakers said, "Intruder alert! Enemy combatants wearing SHIELD gear!", and the intruder alarm went off. Captain America got his shield as the intruder alarm sounded and as he ran towards where he heard a lot of gunfire he was blindsided on the left side and when he got up he saw Blue Streak standing over him as he said, "Time for some payback captain.", Captain said, "Good luck.", and he brought his shield up as Blue Streak tried to punch him and stopped his fist as the captain tried kicking him from below but Blue Streak jumped up and behind him and kicked the captain in the back. Blue Streak then sped after him (leaving a blue trail of light from his laser beamed skates) and tried to punch him but Steve diffracted his punch with his shield as he flew past him. He came again only this time he speared him and blew the captain off his feet as he blocked his head with his shield and then Blue Streak sped, jumped and tried to punch the captain but Steve jumped/flipped back just in time as Blue Streak punched the steel floor and made a deep dent. He looked up frustrated at Steve as Rogers said, "I knew you have no honor!", Blue Streak said, "I had honor, you just don't care!", Steve said, "You didn't care about anyone, even your fellow agents! Why else are you attacking us?!", Blue Streak laughed and said, "For The Corporation, we are composed of former agents that you have deemed unworthy and we are back to destroy SHIELD and convince our comrades within SHIELD to join us.", he then sped at Steve and tried to punch him but he deflected the punch with his shield as he sped past. He sped at Rogers again and he prepared to deflect another punch but this time Blue Streak grabbed the captain's shield and ripped it away from his hands and he threw it away. The captain immediately charge after him and punched him in the face only it did not phase Blue Streak and he punched Steve in the chest and he fell back. Blue Streak then fired ice spikes from his knuckles but Rogers dodged them as he charged at Blue Streak again and shoved both his forearms up before kicking him in the chest and fell back. Steve immediately grabbed his shield next to him as Blue Streak jumped up and fired more spikes only to bounce off the shield. As Blue Streak sped at him again the captain raised his shield to hit his face as he passed, but Blue Streak dodged it as he leaned back while he sped past the shield and immediately turned behind the captain, grabbed his ankles and pulled them making the captain fall forward. Blue Streak said, "It's no good captain. My armor can take your punches and I am too fast for you.", Steve then threw his shield but Blue Streak quickly dodged it and before the captain knew it Blue Streak grappled him from behind and pinned his arms back as he began trying to break Steve's back. Steve screamed in pain and Blue Streak laughed and said, "My payback is now com...", there was an explosion on Blue Streak's back and he was thrown forward on the deck as Steve was thrown from his grasp.

Blue Streak grunted in pain and he looked back and said, "What the...", as he looked back the captain's shield struck his face and he fell back again as he yelped in pain. Steve grabbed his shield and as he stood over him Blue Streak jumped up and swung his laser beamed skates at the captain's face only for the captain to raise his shield and the skates went right over it. Blue Streak then tried to grab him but Steve ducked, grabbed his ankles and flipped him in the air till he landed on his back. Blue Streak then jumped up and flew over Steve before he knew it and tried to punch the captain in the back of the head only for a robotic arm to grab his and was forced around to face Bucky as he ripped Blue Streak's mouth piece out and there was a rush of smoke as condensed air started spewing out. Blue Streak struggled and grasped at his own mouth as he gasped deeply while Bucky pulled out a black coin size device, pressed the middle of it as it gave a small red light constant flash and shoved it hard into the opening of Blue Streak's mask and slammed the mouth piece back in to where it was crushed back into his mask as Blue Streak made a loud muffled scream. Bucky said, "Eat this.", and he shoved Blue Streak back as he began grasping his mask to try to take it off but to no avail and the captain threw his shield and knocked Blue Streak to the hull. Once he grabbed his shield he immediately raised it up to cover him and Bucky as Blue Streak exploded and blew the hull behind him to cause an opening to the outside. As they looked at the damage Steve said, "Guess we won't be seeing him again.", Bucky replied, "Not a blue piece.".

On the bridge Michael stood overhead holding onto the railing as the bridge crew below worked at a hurried pace as alarms went off and the bridge shook when all of a sudden he saw a grenade rolling on the deck towards Fury's back as he worked on the main controls and Michael yelled, "COLONEL, GRENADE!", and as Fury turned Hill jumped and knocked him off the podium control as the grenade went off. Soldiers in SHIELD gear came pouring in and started shooting and many of the bridge operators took cover and when one of them proceeded up to the podium Fury popped up with a machine gun and fired at point blank range riddling the soldier with bullets before he fell back and off the podium and Fury turned his CM901on the others entering the bridge and fired at them as well as Hill stood up and fired her side arm till the soldiers either fell or retreated back into the hallway. During the fire exchange from the entrances to the bridge Michael ducked and turned away from the balcony as agents around him escorted him out covering him as he yelled, "GET ME TO HANGER M9 NOW!", the firing from the entrances ceased and Fury said, "If they can't get in then why in the hell...", all of a sudden someone yelled overhead and Fury and Hill looked up to see Brent Jackson jumping from the balcony and he landed on top of Fury before pulling his knife out and brought it down on Fury only that Fury brought his rifle up and instead stabbed the rifle. He then kicked Brent back in the midsection and got up to face him still holding the knife. Brent lunged at him and Fury used his rifle to block the knife as he dodged form right to left as Brent viciously slashes at him. Then Brent yelled as he charged at Fury with his knife raised and when he brought it down at Fury's head Fury first blocked his arm then came right behind Brent while at the same time dropping his rifle and grabbing Brent's arm and twisted his arm and wrist behind forcing him to drop the knife as he still held on. Fury said, "It's over Jackson!", Brent said, "Not yet.", and he slammed his head back hitting Fury in the face. As Fury lost his grip Brent grabbed the knife and held it to Fury's throat up close and said, "Time to die, Colonel.", all of a sudden Fury pulled out his sidearm from his belt and fired six times as the bullets exited out Brent's back before falling with blood running down his chest and stomach and Fury looked down on him and said, "I don't think so punk.", then there were more explosions as grenades were either being dropped or thrown from the balcony and Hill grabbed Fury and they took cover behind the main control center even as Sin-Eater appeared overhead and began firing his M16 into the operators and controllers below as they tried to find better cover only to be slaughtered as Sin-Eater laughed. Hill yelled at Fury, "SIR, WE ARE FISH IN A BARREL!", and Sin-Eater then jumped from overhead and landed right behind Hill and Fury and pointed his rifle at their faces as they turned and Sin-Eater said, "Surrender or die.", Fury looked frustrated as he raised his hands followed by Hill and Sin-Eater yelled out, "WE HAVE TAKEN THE BRIDGE!", and the firing ceased and there were loud cheers from overhead and the hallways as the soldiers appeared on the bridge when all of a sudden the song "Thunderstruck" by AC/DC is played on the loudspeakers and everyone looked around curiously till they heard the sound of a jet in front of the bridge and they saw an F-14 hovering in front of them with its wings opened up and revealed its arsenal of missiles and various types of machine guns beneath them. The pilot in the F-14 pushed up his sun block shielding to reveal (to everyone's shock) it was Michael Valkyrie. The radios next to Fury and Hill came to life and Michael said, "Tell everyone to hit the deck!", Fury then yelled, "GET DOWN!", and he and Hill ducked as Sin-Eater said (as he watched the gatling gun barrels turn on the F-14), "Oh shit.", and Michael pressed the trigger button on the joystick and all the machine guns began firing.

From the outside it looked like the F-14 was shooting two solid beam lasers when actually the aircraft was firing multiple gatling, .50 and .30 caliber and various other machine guns with tracer rounds as the viewing windows were blown to pieces and the enemy combatants were either sawed in half by the intense fire or riddled with large holes that you could see through them. Sin-Eater was the only one to run faster than the rest of his former SHIELD comrades as he ducked into the hallway. Michael then shifted the F-14 to the port side of the coning tower as he began firing missiles into the fray and blew apart the port side of the tower along the first story as Sin-Eater ran with his hands trying to cover his face as the hallway behind him explode or was engulfed with flames or debris. When Sin-Eater entered the flight deck Michael pulled a lever and the F-14 converted into the stage 2 version of the VF-1A/S as the pod underneath the aircraft revealed itself to be a large gatling gun as Michael continued firing at Sin-Eater with bullets tracing a path behind him till he was thrown off his feet. As he looked up he saw the aircraft aiming at him and Sin-Eater yelled, "Why don't you come out and fight like a man!", and after a few moments the hatch opened and Michael repelled down as he walked up to Sin-Eater wearing his black leather uniform jacket with jack boots and sunglasses and Sin-Eater stood up as Michael walked up to him and Sin-Eater immediately threw the first punch hitting Michael on the left side of his face and Sin-Eater punched the right and went back and forth as Michael's head and body turned but remained where he stood till Sin-Eater stopped and Michael turned his head and faced him again. Sin-Eater then pulled out his knife and thrust it at Michael's left ribs only for Michael to grab his wrist just before the tip of the blade could touch him and with one twist there was a loud snap and the blade clattered to the deck as Sin-Eater screamed in pain. Michael then back handed him sending blood flying from his mouth as Sin-Eater fell to the deck. Michael then grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the port side edge of the flight deck facing the ocean far below. Sin-Eater suddenly broke from Michael's grip as he got up and twisted Michael's arm behind his back and said, "Goodbye General!", he then was about to push him off the side till Michael snapped his arm from his grip and grabbed Sin-Eater by the shoulders and said, "Goodbye.", and he head butted Sin-Eater hard enough to make his forehead bleed and he threw him off the side as Sin-Eater screamed as he fell and disappeared below the clouds. Michael then made look that he realized something and he said, "Oops! I forgot to give him a life preserver.", in his right ear he heard Hill's voice as she said, "General Valkyrie we have regained control of the ship, but we now have reports that the Triskelion is under attack!", and Michael turned away from the side and hurried back into the control tower.

The three Helicarriers lifted off from the hanger that was hidden in the river and once they were in the air a radar operator in one of them yelled, "Captain we have multiple bogies coming in at our 2 and 10 o'clock!", the captain changed one of the control screens on the podium and saw a visual of Hammer Drones flying in waves and the captain yelled, "ALL HANDS BATTLESTATIONS!", and outside all the batteries and guns on the Helicarriers began firing on the drones while quinjets and jet fighters began launching as the drones flew in and created an aerial battle all around the Helicarriers as they hovered over the river between the Triskelion and the capital. During this time Law was running down the street in a black body armor suit carrying a bow and arrows behind her as people around her began panicking and running either inside the nearest building or away from the direction where she heard distant gunfire and explosions and she looked up to see the aerial battle around the three Helicarriers and she said, "This is craz...", all of a sudden she heard a rush of air and saw an arrow striking the pavement in front of her before it exploded and it blew her off her feet as she smashed the windshield of a car behind her. She immediately rolled to her left and leapt into an alley before another arrow flew and exploded the car she was on. She then climbed up the stairs to the roof and once she reached the top she hid behind a generator and looked over the side to see where Warhawk is. She just spotted him when he fired an arrow directly at her but she ducked behind just in time as the arrow grazed her cheek and it struck the staircase structure behind her and she watched as the structure melted from acid and Law turned again and saw he was already gone. She then ran and jumped over to the next building missing two arrows as they flew behind her as she hit the top and rolled behind another generator. She then looked over and saw his arrow case sticking out and she loaded an arrow and when he turned to fire she shot hers first and it just cut his right cheek as he hid again. Law then crawled to the other end of the long generator but as she looked over there was an explosion as the generator took most of the hit but the shockwave threw her back on the ground. She immediately scrambled up and hid behind another generator and an arrow just cut the back of her neck. There was a loud laugh and Warhawk yelled, "How does it feel to be hunted amateur?!", she breathed in anger and she looked over and saw him fire another arrow and she leaped and ran towards the next building as the generator exploded behind her. During the jump she pulled out an arrow and pulled the bow and when she landed she turned and fired at his direction but missed completely and she watched as an arrow flew and just missed her right eye but cut her temple. She immediately rolled to the generator next to her and she breathed heavily when Warhawk yelled out, "At least you know how to run and hide coward!", she then loaded an arrow and she crawled on her back to the other end and when she kneeled up she saw him just peering around the corner of the staircase structure and she aimed and waited till he leaned out more but he didn't move and she fired. The arrow flew and she saw a splat of blood as a chunk of his right ear flew out and she heard a loud short cry. Warhawk yelled, "YOU FUCKING BITCH!", she saw him fire two arrows at her and she ducked but they both completely missed her.

Law crawled over to the next generator, loaded and looked over and saw his left but cheek peering out of the next structure on the roof top and she aimed and fired. She watch it struck it dead on and she quickly ducked as he yelped and tried her best to keep from laughing out loud even as he yelled out, "BITCH!", and she looked over again but as she did an arrow flew just over her head and she ducked again. Warhawk yelled out, "I know where you are!", and she looked around and found a piece of glass, raised it up and she looked to see where he is. She found him but at the same time found a water tower and she pulled out her arrow case and searched for an explosive tip. Warhawk yelled, "What's the matter, my last arrow spook you?!", she found the one, loaded it and aimed at one of the posts holding the tower and fired. The far right leg of the tower exploded and the tower fell as water dumped all over the roof top and she saw Warhawk being swept away by the water. She immediately loaded an arrow as he grabbed onto a generator till the water settled and she fired. The arrow struck his bottom left leg near the knee and he yelled in pain as he rolled to cover. She loaded another explosive tip, fired and the arrow struck the staircase structure (where he rolled for cover) and it exploded. She immediately loaded an arrow and she search the roof top as the debris cleared but did not see him. Warhawk yelled, "Let's settle this once and for all with one shot! Facing each other!", she looked out and saw him moving out in the open with his arms raised with a bow and arrow. She then got up and yelled out, "Deal!", and they both stood out with their bow and arrow ready. Suddenly they both raised their arrows to their bows, pulled and fired at the same time. Law's arrow struck right into Warhawk's left eye socket and halfway exited through the back of his head before he fell while his arrow struck Law's right chest and she fell back with a cry. She struggled to a kneeling position as she looked over and saw Warhawk's lifeless body when her radio came on. A male voice said, "Ms. Law status report!", Law snapped the arrow leaving part of it sticking out of her chest before grabbing touching her left ear piece and said, "Warhawk is dead. I'm heading to the nearest safe house. I'll call when it is over.", and before there was a reply she pulled out her ear piece and threw it away before standing up and holding her nub right arm as she walked to the staircase structure.

Back at SHIELD HQ Petra and Chloe ran down the hallway to one of the emergency staircases as personal ran about till as they approached the staircase there was a large explosion that blew them back on the ground as the staircase exploded raining rock and debris about them. As they struggled to get up they saw through the cloud of dust SHIELD geared soldiers appearing and they started shooting down both the hallways and Petra immediately grabbed Chloe and they leapt into the nearest room (which was a conference room) and they crawled behind the desk and chairs and saw agents hidden behind there and Chloe yelled, "TIP IT OVER!", and she and the others pushed the large desk to its side facing the front wall just in time before the wall blew in. A radio on one of the agents belt went off and a male voice said, "They are in the building! I say again, they are in the building! We have agents turning on one another! Everyone either get out or remain...", and there was static. Chloe yelled over the gunfire, "WHAT DOES HE MEAN?!", an agent said, "There are agents here who know those that are attacking us and most of them are joining their side rather than with SHIELD! We have no idea who is who!", they heard the sound of boot falls as someone is entering the room and Chloe pulled out a grenade from Petra's belt, pulled the pin and threw it before it exploded and two soldiers went down. Chloe and the others then kneeled and began firing either their sidearms or phasers at the large hole and door ways hitting many soldiers as they tried to fire at them but either miss or hit the table. Then there was a large explosion from behind as the wall exploded and they were all threw up against the table covered with debris. As they struggled to get up Hardcase appeared through the wall and he went right after Chloe as her back was turned and punched her directly on the spine. She screamed in pain and one of the agents jumped on him and tried to choke him but Hardcase tore through his grip with ease, twisted and snapped his right arm and kicked him in the back to the floor. Chloe then threw a punch and hit him across the face only that Hardcase immediately pulled out his knife and stabbed her directly in the stomach. Petra screamed, "CHLOE!", and Hardcase pulled his knife out and Petra caught her before she fell and laid her on her lap as she tried to stop the bleeding. Hardcase said, "A wife of a general is no agent of SHIELD.", his Harriers entered the room behind him and they rounded up the other agents and one of them said, "Lets kill her.", and he pointed his submachine gun at Petra and Chloe. Petra held onto Chloe tightly till all of a sudden a hand went up and pushed the gun down and said, "No. Let her die this way, it is more painful.", and they saw it is Animus and she said again, "Lets go, those two are no concern to us when we destroy this building.", and they left as some of them left and Lisbeth ran in and is shocked to see Chloe lying on her back as blood ran through her hand out of her stomach and onto the floor as the other two agent tried to help. Petra yelled, "LISBETH! GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME!", she came over, looked at the wound and said, "I can seal the wound on the outside but I can't stop the internal bleeding.", Chloe said through her grit teeth, "Just do it.", and Lisbeth grabbed Chloe's phaser and set it on low setting as they held Chloe down and Lisbeth fired a beam that sealed the wound as Chloe screamed in pain. Petra took one of the agents radio's and ordered an immediate evac for Chloe on the outside helo pad. A voice came on the radio and said the pad is destroyed and they need to head to the aircraft hanger and get one that is still operational.

Chloe grabbed Petra by the arm and said, "Petra, I just want you to know that you have been a good friend.", Petra grabbed her hand and said, "Chloe you are going to be alright! Just hang on till we get you out of here!", Chloe then said, "Tell Michael that I will always be with him, and I will always love hi...", and she fainted. Petra looked shocked and shook Chloe and told her to wake up but Lisbeth told her she is alright and she merely passed out because of the pain. Petra whipped her eyes from tears and cleared her face and told Lisbeth and the others to carry her. She then pulled out her phaser and her knife as she stood ahead of them as they reached the doorway with chaos brewing outside and she said, "I'll cover for you. Get to the hanger at all costs and don't look back.", they nodded and she pulled out a smoke grenade and threw it. When it went off they went to the staircase as Petra instead went through the smoke and the first soldier she saw she swung her knife and chopped the soldier's head off. She then saw a swarm of them in front of her and in a fury she swung her knife using her full strength and the first soldier that reached her she chopped off his right forearm, caught his gun in mid air as he screamed and fired at the four soldiers in front of her and when she ran out of ammo she threw the gun and smashed the face in of one soldier before she began swinging her knife and chopped off the heads or limbs of others that came after her till the smoke cleared to reveal about a dozen dead or disabled soldiers in her path. She stood over the balcony and saw The Harriers and others trying to reach the elevator but pulled out a grenade, threw it and it went into the elevator when the doors opened and they jumped for cover when it exploded sending the rest of it crashing down to the ground floor. They looked up and they saw Petra as she jumped to their level and charged after them. Hardcase yelled, "Answer kill her!", once she was upon them Answer punched her directly on the chest and she fell down. He then brought his fist down on her face but she dodged it and kicked him back on the midsection and he fell back as well. When she got up she grabbed him and threw him like a toy doll through a glass wall into an office. When she moved up he tried to punch her in the face but instead she caught his arm and snapped it with ease as he screamed in pain. She then pulled him off his feet and in one punch she dislocated his jaw before throwing him back and smashing through another glass wall where he landed on a long table. She then jumped on top of him before he tried to get up and she screamed in anger as she repeatedly punched him in the face causing blood to fly and his face began caving in from the left side of his face till suddenly she smashed through the table and blasted through the rest of his head leaving brain, blood and skull fragments falling onto the floor.

There was a growing sound of multiple large engine noises and she looked up to see HCV-63 crashing into the river bow first and there was an ear shattering explosion as the forward third of HCV-63 exploded blowing in all the large viewing windows facing the river inwards sending glass flying and Petra ducked beneath the table as the glass shards flew and struck many of the agents and soldiers surrounding her. The Harriers and Animus witnessed what happened to Answer and one of the Harriers yelled out, "WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE?!", and as they debated how they want to kill her Petra looked around and saw a small arsenal behind her and she crawled in and quickly gathered up a large energy cannon, an MK46 and a belt of grenades and ammo before crawling out. She then heard a sound of many boot falls and she dropped her weapons and pulled out her knife again and when she saw more soldiers and SHIELD agents that turned mixed in that approached the room and she jumped up to the first soldier and in one punch smashed his mask in and he flopped down on the ground lifeless. She then put her arm on the table and swept it towards them and the shards of glass flew at their faces and as they covered their faces she flipped in the air and kicked one across the face knocking his jaw off and she kicked another directly in the chest and he flew back smashing through the glass railing as he screamed and fell to the ground below. Petra then looked over the main atrium and saw a large fire fight going on and there is no obvious front line as both agents and soldiers are all intermingled and fighting each other as The Harriers are fighting as well to clear a path for both Hardcase and Animus as they tried to reach the nearest staircase. She then pulled out the cannon rifle that is slung across her and she fired it at the chaos below and sent a beam that either incinerated or chopped off pieces of either the soldiers or agents below and she fired her MK46 as well sending many to take cover and she fired another beam from the cannon at the staircase The Harriers were heading and the entrance way exploded sending a few cases of stairs crashing down below and sending soldiers and agents that were in the path flying in the air either on fire or sliced apart as the Harriers, Hardcase and Animus were thrown down to the deck. They looked up to her in shock as she continued firing her MK46 and they took cover as she fired at them. A soldier then came up to her right and she hit him as she swung her cannon and knocked him out as another approached to her left and she fired at him at close range with her MK46 blasting multiple holes through him before he fell lifeless with large amounts of blood pouring out. She fired the cannon again at the crowd below as well as her MK46 after she reloaded. Animus yelled out from cover, "SHE'S KILLING EVERYBODY!", a Harrier then yelled out, Sir permission to kill this bitch so we can get out of here!", Petra then noticed another soldier coming to her right and she knocked his legs out beneath him as she swung her cannon and he fell to the floor and rolled off the edge of the walkway to the ground below.

She fired another blast from the cannon onto the crowd below and spent the rest of her MK46 before dropping both weapons and pulled Chloe's double bladed sword she pawned from her as she passed out earlier. Hardcase then yelled, "KILL HER!", and as Petra heard him she jumped from the walkway down to the ground below and as The Harriers charged after her she split the sword into two separate ones and as one Harrier came at her with his combat knife she swung and chopped his hand off that held the knife as he screamed and she spun around and stabbed him through the back and came out through his chest as another Harrier came at her from behind and without looking threw her other sword and it went halfway through his throat as he grasped his own throat and began gurgling out blood from his mouth. She quickly pulled the swords out (especially the one in the Harrier's throat as he fell to the floor and bleed to death as he gurgled up blood) and swung at the others approaching her but they blocked her swords with their armor covered forearms and one kicked her in the chest and she flew back while at the same time they yanked the swords from her hands. One was about to use the sword against her till she jumped back on her feet and immediately dodged one as he thrusted forward (just trimming her left sideburn) and punched him directly in the face knocking him back on the floor. She then grabbed the other as he swung down and missed and she threw him over her head like a toy doll as he screamed and pulled two blades from behind and threw them as he flew and they both struck him in the cheek and right eye before he tumbled on the floor lifeless. The other Harrier got up and swung the sword behind her but she quickly turned, grabbed the sword by the blade while it was in motion, yanked it from his hands, turned it and shoved it through his stomach as he watched in surprise. A Harrier then grabbed her from behind, lifted her up as he pulled her away from her sword and began crushing her back. She screamed in pain but only temporary as she saw his combat knife on his belt, grabbed it and brought it down behind her to stab him directly into the top of his head. Once he let her go as he fell lifeless another Harrier tried to grab her but she ducted, punched him in the stomach, grabbed him and threw him at Hardcase knocking him to the floor. Hardcase then screamed, "SHE IS A LITTLE RUNT! KILL HER DAMMIT!", two then came after her at the same time and she pulled out her combat knife and sliced through both of their faces from left to right and they grabbed their faces and screamed in pain and before she knows it a Harrier grabbed her from behind and knocked the knife out of her hand. She then jumped and flipped over him before slamming his back to the floor and a Harrier with his face bleeding jumped on top of her, flipped her over and pinned her legs as he choke hold her. She then grabbed his left hand and snapped it with ease as he screamed in pain and she turned and twisted his right arm, jumped, grabbed his neck between her legs, flipped him and snapped both his arm and neck. Another wounded Harrier charged after her but she elbowed him in the face and as he grabbed his face in pain, grabbed his right arm, flipped him on his back and brought her foot down on his neck as she pushed her foot and snapped both his neck and right arm.

Hardcase and Animus stood before her as Hardcase looked at Petra with anger while Animus looked shocked and Petra said, "Is that all you got?", Hardcase yelled, "Those men were trained to kill people like you!", Petra replied, "Well they weren't trained hard enough.", Hardcase yelled, "Then I will kill you myself!", before she knew it Hardcase leapt right in front of her and landed a punch across her face before he grabbed her, lifted her up and threw her as she smashed through a glass table. When he approached her she threw a punch at his gut but it did not phase him and he grabbed her by the throat, lifted her up and began choking her. She kicked and tried to break his hold but to no avail, but she remembered the smoke grenades and she pulled the pin on one before shoving it in his face as the smoke detonated into his eyes. He let her goes as he put his hands to his face and groaned loudly in pain and she began punching his ribs but to no avail again and he threw a blind punch in her direction but missed. Hardcase said, "So you think the sake can hide you from me? I am a superior soldier as well!", Petra tried to see through the smoke when a hand grabbed her by the throat but not trying to choke her as she saw a fist flying at her face and repeatedly hit her even as blood flew from her nose. She threw her foot up and connected with something soft as she heard a painful grunt noise as Hardcase let her go. The smoke thinned enough where Petra was able to see him and she grabbed him and threw him up smashing into a table when suddenly there was a roaring sound of a quinjet and Petra looked to see Animus trying to reach the open ramp but before Petra could reach her she was grabbed from behind and Hardcase put her in a headlock as she watched Animus board the jet and took off as Animus looked down on her and smiled before she flew away. She struggled from his grasp but he squeezed tighter and tighter till her vision started to fade till she found a sharp piece of metal on the floor, grabbed it and stabbed Hardcase on the right shoulder and he screamed in anger and pain as he let go. As they stood Hardcase pulled the metal out of his shoulder and he said, "You are going to die, just like your friend back there.", and he smiled and screamed in anger as he charged at Petra with the metal shard over his head and when he brought it down she grabbed his hand with both of hers and they both grunted as he tried to push the blade down while Petra tried to push it away. Petra was forced on her knees as he kept pushing the metal shard closer and closer to her face and Petra then used all her force and grabbed his right hand, spun behind him, pulled his right arm all the way back and kicked him so hard he flew to the other end of the atrium crashing through all the tables and chairs in his wake till he hit the wall on his back. She charged at him and he threw the metal shard at her but she turned her head and dodged it as she came up and backhanded him across the face sending blood flying out of his mouth. She then grabbed the back of his collar and slammed his back to the floor and as she faced him he spat blood at her face and kicked her feet beneath her and fell to the floor before he jumped on top of her. Just as he was about to punch her in the face she head butted him and he fell back off of her temporarily loosing consciousness. He then immediately pulled out his sidearm and pointed it at her only to have it kicked out of his hands in one kick and it flew far away. At the same time Petra took off her belt and wrapped it around Hardcase's left armpit and neck tightly and she pulled his head to face her and she said, "You are indefinitely fired.", and she pulled a string connected to all the grenade pins and she ran behind a wooden desk as Hardcase screamed, "NOOOOO!", and he desperately tried to pull the belt off till he disappeared in a large explosion.

Petra came out from behind the desk and looked around to see there is only a big hole in the floor where Hardcase use to be and the rest of the floor around her is deserted with the exception of severely wounded soldiers and agents as they moaned in pain. Her communicator beeped and she answered only to hear a voice said, "Petra this is Lisbeth what the hell is going on?!", Petra replied, "Answer is dead, including Hardcase and The Harriers, but Animus has escaped. How is Chloe?", Lisbeth said, "She is in the hospital and undergoing surgery the last I heard. Don't worry about Animus, I am told all aircraft in SHIELD have a hidden secondary tracker that we can use to track.", Petra said, "That's a relief, I am heading to the hospital now.", and she closed her communicator and ran to find another stairwell. Outside amongst the total chaos both military and SHIELD aircraft are flying around trying to shoot down the Hammer Drones while at the same time being surprised as random SHIELD aircraft turned and fired against their comrades even as HCV-90 made its way to the capital and hovered over the center as more aircraft joined the fray and the Falcon flew off. Falcon pulled out his two MP5K's and fired at two drones in front of him as he flew by and shot one down and when he fired again two more also fell till he noticed tracers flying past him from behind and he saw a few drones began tailing him. Falcon flew left, right and around other drones and aircraft and he turns to fire and was able to shoot down two more drones and when he turned around he saw a HCV crash in front of the Triskelion and he said, "All right you buggers, let's see how bad you want to chase me!", and he flew down towards the falling HCV and he went right around and beneath it as he tried to evade the falling ship and debris and four drones were crushed by chunks of debris as they tried to tail him. He then flew around again through the back as the HCV came crashing down and five more drones were crushed beneath its weight and into the river. Once Falcon was clear he turned around to see the rest of the drones being slammed into the river as the bottom back end of the HCV fell right on top of them and the Falcon yelled, "WOOOO! That's what I'm talking about!", he then heard a female voice through his ear piece as she called out to him and Falcon said, "Who is this?", the voice said, "This is Lisbeth, I don't have time to explain but I believe I may have found the location of whoever is controlling these drones!", Falcon said, "Tell me!", a five black SUV convoy drove from the Triskelion and past the bridge into the capital where inside the middle one Carrie was being transported and she said shyly to one of the agents sitting next to her, "Are you sure we are safe?", the agent said, "The attack is concentrated at the facility and now we are...", an agent in the front yelled, "WHAT THE...", and there was a crash noise and Carrie was almost thrown from her seat but remained strapped in as she felt the truck was weightless as the agent next to her lost his seat and she heard another crash noise but then the roof almost caved in and the agent was thrown out smashing through the passenger window and the truck rolled a little till it came to a complete stop upside down. Carrie is able to catch her breath due to shock and she unbuckled herself, fell on the roof and was able to open the door as it creaked and when she got up dazed and confused she saw the rest of the vehicles were thrown to the sides of the road as well in the street with one smashed into one of the apartment street buildings while the rest looked like they purposely had the roofs smashed in up against the brick steps and walkways into the apartments and she did not see any movement from any of the vehicles. A voice said, "So we finally meet!", Carrie looked to her left and saw Mentallo standing in the middle of the street and he said, "I've heard so much about you.", she stood before him with growing anger till she heard a deep throat growling sound behind her and when she looked back she saw Gargantua standing right behind her and Mentallo said, "So, shall we begin?", Carrie looked up at Gargantua with a look of fear and at that moment Arsenal stopped working on a torpedo shaped device and looked up in fear as well. He pushed the device back into the horizontal locker and locked it before he turned and hurriedly moved across his lab and pressed a button that lighted up a M-500A endoskeleton and he pulled out a cable and connected it to the back of his M-600 skull and a robotic voice said, "Engaging Mind Sync.", and the eyes of the M-500A lighted up yellow.

Mentallo saw Carrie's expression as she started cowering back a little and he said, "I'll leave you two alone for awhile.", and Carrie looked back at him in fear as he turned to walk away and when she looked back up at Gargantua he raised his hand to strike her. She suddenly turned her head away and covered her face when suddenly a dozen wrecked vehicles were thrown at him and he was knocked back a little before he began deflecting them away and smashed into the nearby apartments by every swing of his forearms and hands. He then charged after her but as soon as Carrie realized what's going on she threw her hands up at him and he was thrown back till he slammed into a gas truck where it sprayed gas all over him. She then looked up at a nearby telephone pole and with her hand up the cables were snapped off sending sparks to the ground and the area around the gas truck bursted into flames as well as Gargantua before the gas truck exploded. Gargantua screamed in anger as he charged out from the flames and came after Carrie with his fist raised and she threw up hands when suddenly a metal fist punched Gargantua directly in the face and he was throttled back onto the ground. Carrie looked up in shock and as she turned back she saw Arsenal in his original M-500A form and he made an agreeable grunt sound and nodded. Mentallo stood behind all of them and said, "Well Gargantua it looks like you finally met your match!", Carrie looked at him and Mentallo said, "Looks like it's just me and you.", and she walked towards Mentallo as Gargantua charged at Arsenal with a roar and brought his fists down on him as Arsenal tried to block them and ended up having his feet crushing the pavement below him. He shoved his fists away and in one thrust with his fists he hit Gargantua in the chest and is knocked to the ground. Arsenal then roared as he pounded on Gargantua's face and chest till Gargantua backhanded him across the right side of his face and Arsenal was thrown up against a brick wall below an apartment smashing parts of bricks off as well as multiple cracks. He then charged after Arsenal as he roared but Arsenal dived and flipped him on his back but as Arsenal brought his left fist down on his face Gargantua grabbed it and flipped him over and tried to pound his face but Arsenal rolled to the left, grabbed a humvee and smashed it against Gargantua and when he turned he hit him in the face and he fell back against a tanker and Gargantua came to punch him again but Arsenal dodged it and his hand went into the tanker and Arsenal grabbed two military vehicles and when Gargantua pulled himself free Arsenal pounded him both in the face, chest and body till the vehicles were smashed to pieces. Gargantua then grabbed him and threw him into a building and he grabbed a gas truck, threw it at Arsenal and it exploded setting the building behind him on fire. Arsenal busted through the burning wreckage as fire trucks approached in the distance but stopped as they saw Gargantua and Arsenal looked up and saw Gargantua roar and Arsenal sighed and shook his head. Gargantua again roared and charged after him as did Arsenal and they both grabbed each other's hands and began pushing against each other and the pavement below began crumbling beneath their feet.

As Arsenal kept him at bay his retinal display showed the increasing amount of pressure being exerted by his hands and flashed the words, "Target increasing size.", and it showed an outline of Gargantua's body and it increased. Then Gargantua overpowers him and hurtles Arsenal to the barricade of fire trucks and smashed the two red fire engines away before landing in the middle of a crowed street as people tried to run away. As Gargantua charged after him he grabbed random vehicles and threw them at Arsenal as he got up and Arsenal punched most of them away while the rest hit him and almost made lose his balance. When he was on top of him Arsenal grabbed him from below and flipped him on top of a city bus smashing the roof in. Arsenal's retinal display analyzed options to destroy Gargantua and Arsenal selected the option of self destructing his power cell. Before he knew he saw Gargantuan's foot flying to his face and Arsenal was kicked back and slammed his back into a fire engine that was laying on its side. As his retinal vision flickered as he struggled to get up Gargantua charged at him, grabbed him and threw him down an alley till Arsenal slammed and crushed half a dumpster. Arsenal tried to reach one of his power cells but he is unable to move his arms as his retinal displayed a system failure. He quickly tried to reroute power but by the time he did Gargantua is right on top of him and he pounded Arsenal's chest till Arsenal punched him in the face. Arsenal noticed a cut cable spurting sparks of electricity and he quickly grabbed it with his left hand and shoved it onto Gargantuan's neck electrocuting him. In one swift move Arsenal tore out one of his power cells and shoved it into Gargantua's mouth and immediately punched his jaw smashing his mouth close and forcefully swallowing it. Gargantua pulled the cable from his neck, grabbed Arsenal and threw him on his back and tried to grab hold of him but Arsenal kicked him in the chest and he fell back. Arsenal quickly grabbed him and bear hugged him as he activated the self destruct. Gargantua roared in anger and began pounding Arsenal's back to let him go but to no avail and Arsenal said, "You are terminated.", before his yellow eyes turned off and a robotic voice said, "Transfer complete.", and Gargantua lighted up blue from the inside as he screamed, "NOOOOO!", and he, the T-500A's endoskeleton and the two buildings in the alley exploded.

Mentallo stood before Carrie on an adjacent street to where Arsenal and Gargantua are fighting and he said, "Time for you to die little girl.", Carrie's eyes dilated as she looked at him in anger and she said, "I'm not a little girl!", and she swung her right hand and a large truck was thrown through the air at Mentallo but he raised his left hand and the truck was deflected in mid air and exploded as it smashed into another vehicle. He then raised both of his hands and multiple vehicles rose in the air and he flipped his hands forward and the vehicles flew towards Carrie. She raised her arms to cover her head as she looked away when the vehicles fell on her in a pile up. Suddenly the vehicles were thrown off in multiple directions as they either smashed into the surrounding buildings or down the street and Mentallo dodged them with ease as Carrie screamed in anger. She then looked to her right and stared at a light pole as it shook and tore itself from the ground, turned in the direction of Mentallo and Carrie looked straight at him as the pole flew but it stopped in mid air as Mentallo raised his left hand at it. Carrie kept forcing it forward in her mind while Mentallo kept holding it back till out of nowhere a random book flew from the ground and hit her across the head making Carrie lose her concentration. Mentallo then had the pole fly at Carrie but she dodged it just in time as it struck the pavement and bounced on the ground. She then looked at a trash can and back at Mentallo and the can flew at him but he deflected that as well with ease and before she knew it she was jerked forward as Mentallo raised his hand and her throat connected with it and Mentallo began choking her while holding her high up. She tried to break free with her bare hands but to no avail and suddenly a slab of a sidewalk tore from the ground and flew at Mentallo hitting him on the left side and Carrie was dropped from his grasp as he yelped in pain. Without hesitation she stomped her right foot on the pavement and cracks issued forth and chunks of earth fell inwards leading towards Mentallo. As the ground collapsed around him he raised his hands outstretched to his sides as if he is holding two objects back and a transparent blue bubble surrounded him and he looked at her and said, "Damn you are hard to kill.", as she concentrated on him she raised her hands as if trying to grasp him when a car flew and struck her on the left side and was thrown off her feet as she slammed onto a side of a parked car and smashed the side window. The ground stopped falling apart and Mentallo lowered his hands making the barrier disappear and he watched as she didn't move while blood trickled down the side of her head and he said, "You better be dead freak.", and all of a sudden (not caring the police and military made a barricade to his right) the military and police started shooting at him both bullets and explosive ordnance sending a large cloud of smoke covering Mentallo's position and multiple voices yelled, "CEASE FIRE!", and they stopped. When the smoke cleared Mentallo is still standing like before and most of the soldiers and police looked up in shock as he stared right back at them. He then waved his right hand past their direction and all of a sudden the ground beneath the military and police flew up in the air sending the military and police (including their vehicles and weapons) flying into the air before falling back to the ground in a heap of mess as dirt, pavement and rocks fell on top and around them. At that moment a quinjet landed and The Winter Soldier appeared with a M16 grenade launcher as multiple SHIELD vehicles and agents appeared behind him and they surrounded Mentallo. Mentallo looked back at him, smiled and said, "Are you sure you can trust your own men? After all, their partners were former agents as well.", all of a sudden an agent turned his sidearm from pointing at Mentallo to the agent to his right's head and fired and then about half the agents surrounding Mentallo began shooting at the others. The Winter Soldier then turned back against Mentallo and fired his grenade launcher at an armored vehicle that turned its .50 turret on him and blew the turret and gun apart before turning his gun on the agents that pointed theirs at him and he fired without hesitation.

A female voice said, "We haven't finished yet!", and Mentallo turned back to see Carrie standing back on her feet and Mentallo looked at her in anger. A quinjet then appeared behind him and above the battle between the SHIELD agents and The Winter Soldier and Mentallo outstretched his hand at it and the aircraft shook and wavered before he threw his hand forward at her. The quinjet flew uncontrollably at Carrie and she just stood there staring at it till just when it was in front of her swung her left arm and the aircraft flew away from her and smashed into an overturned tank and exploded. When the quinjet exploded Carrie immediately outstretched her left hand (as her pupils dilated) and the flames flew up to her and she swung her hand forward and a jet of flames flew at Mentallo and he threw his hands up to block it but did not noticed one of his helmet sensors is damaged in the process. Mentallo said, "You have to do better than that!", Carrie stared down at him as her pupils are still dilated and she said, "You got it.", and she raised her hands and the ground around Mentallo crumbled and Mentallo raised his hands as well to stop her from trying to drag him down as he felt pressure above. She clawed her fingers and her muscles tensed as she increased pressure and Mentallo behind sinking into the crumbling ground and the shield surrounding him began to flux and waver and he looked both shocked and angered as he said (under pressure), "This can't happen! I built this suit to defeat freaks like you!", Carrie replied, "The difference is you built that suit rather than harness this power.", he then stared down at her and Carrie almost lost her footing by an invisible force but she kept her ground and she turned her hands and she shoved forward and an invisible force hit Mentallo and a sensor on his helmet popped and the shield fell to the point it is just surrounding his body and began sinking faster into the ground, but then a trickle of blood appeared from Carrie's nose and Mentallo yelled, "You're bleeding! It looks like this is too much for you after all!", Carrie ignores him as he sunk deeper and more blood came out of her nose in both nostrils now and her eyes start to turn bloodshot and Mentallo's body was instantly covered with rock and dirt as his shield completely failed and he desperately tried to hold her back as he screamed in anger and Carrie screamed as well but louder and more furosity as he outstretched his right hand at her as if to grab her before his head, arm and eventually his right hand is buried beneath the ground. Carrie kept using all her force and kept burying him deeper and deeper as she felt him struggle till she felt no pressure anymore and the ground ceased movement as Carrie lowered her hands. When she looked up she noticed the shooting has ceased and the agents and soldiers that turned on their comrades were on their knees and their hands zipped tied. She continued looking around dazed and her vision began to blur when she saw The Winter Soldier first walking up to her and heard mumbling when he spoke when her vision began to blur out and the last thing she saw was The Winter Soldier (Bucky) running up towards her.

The Falcon flew through the air dodging Hammer Drones, quinjets and SHIELD fighters shutting each other as he flew where the drones are being controlled till he was blitzed from the left by a drone. As the drone held onto him Falcon fired is machine pistol at the drone's neck before he ripped its head off and the drone fell away lifeless. Falcon looked to see the river almost right in front of his eyes as he fell straight down and he yanked up just in time as the tips of his boots glazed along the water line as he yelled, "WOAH!", a quinjet then flew right behind him and started shooting and Falcon pulled out a grenade and threw the grenade behind him and it exploded blasting the windshield before the Falcon spun around, grabbed his machine pistols and shot at the pilots and the aircraft spun and fell. He quickly turned forward and drones flew after him and fired their machine guns from the forearms. Falcon flew close to the ground and right around buildings and vehicles and Captain America's voice echoed through his ear piece, "They maybe drones but they can't make hard turns!", Falcon replied, "Got it!", and an airport appeared as he exited the city and he flew straight at a jet liner that was on the runaway preparing to take off till the pilot's saw his approach and they exited the cabin quickly as Falcon made a sharp turn between the bottom of the main body and the left engine and one drone hit the pilot's cabin striking another drone with debris that made it crash into two more before another drone flew straight into the jet engine causing it to explode and the other three drones following struck the debris and fell on the runway or at the bottom of the main body as the jet liners wheels broke and fell on top of the wrecked drones. In one of the closed hangers there is an improvised control station where two men operated the controls on the single transparent monitor in front of them that is set up like a radar and one of the controllers said, "Sir, the Falcon is heading straight toward us!", Justin Hammer stood behind them and said, "No shit sherlock, call the Army drones in front of us and have them target the Falcon!", another controller said, "Sir if you do that we will end up destroying the drones following him.", Hammer yelled, "I don't give a shit, bring him down now!", and seven artillery drones were positioned in front of the hanger and when the Falcon saw them he began evasive maneuvers as they tried to target him when suddenly they were hit in a straffing run as a F-14 tomcat flew down to the left and Michael yelled, "YAAAAHOOOOO!", and many of the drones were destroyed by the straffing as Michael flew right over while the rest stumbled and unable to target the Falcon when Michael yelled, "Take him out Falcon!", and the Falcon continued flying straight at the hanger till at the last second he pulled up and the five drones following him slammed into the hanger doors and exploded blowing the doors apart. When the doors exploded both drone and hanger door debris hurtled towards Justin Hammer and the controllers and they all ducked as the burning debris smashed through the transparent monitor in front of them and smashed into the control center. The drones all over the city and SHIELD HQ suddenly shut down and fell without power into the ground or river leaving only rogue SHIELD jets and aircraft fighting against the rest and they soon started to surrender.

Justin Hammer dug himself out of the debris as well as the controller and as they began exiting towards the front Hammer went towards the back holding his broken arm as he coughed through the smokey air when a voice said, "Don't even think about it!", and he looked back when suddenly he was punched in the face by the Falcon and is knocked out. Michael looked out the side window and said, "Is target secured?", Falcon replied, "Yes sir!", Michael said, "Good, take him...", a female voice said on the radio, "General Valkyrie this is Lisbeth, I just want to inform you Chloe is at Hospital General.", and Michael's face looked grim. The HCV-80 hovered to the left of its sister Helicarrier with the starboard aft pulse engine destroyed as both ships continued to fire their main and secondary guns at the rogue quinjets and aircraft that are still fighting in the air when all of a sudden a rogue Alpha jet flew straight into the starboard bow pulse engine and the entire engine exploded causing the Helicarrier to make a radical sharp right turn till it collided with its sister Helicarrier on the forward flight deck by the forward starboard hull causing multiple chain reaction explosions while on the bridge of the HCV-80 the crews were throttled to the starboard side as some of the crew men smashed through the windows and fell off the side of the bridge outside. On the sister Helicarrier the bridge crew were throttled to the deck as some of the computer consoles or monitors exploded sending sparks flying into the air. Michael jumped out of the jet and threw away his helmet onto the landing pad before the aircraft could completely power down and he yelled to Fury who is waiting for him, "How is she?!", Fury yelled back, "She is stable! The doctor's believed she is going to be alright, but we have another urgent matter!", after HCV-80 slammed into its sister Helicarrier it began falling straight down as both the port side engines failed and tore up the port aft engine and half the port side of its sister Helicarrier raining hundreds if not thousands of pieces of various debris down in the HCV-80's wake.

Carrie was lying in the hospital bed with leads attached to her and Arsenal stood at the door frame as the doctor told him, "She is stable sir. All she needs is a nice long rest and there is no permanent damage to her brain, now if you please...", there was a distant sound of an explosion and the building shook a little causing Carrie to open her eyes (not bloodshot anymore) as she still laid back in bed. Arsenal turned to the doctor and said, "I stay.", the doctor replied, "I'm sorry Arsenal but you must... WHAT THE...", and as Arsenal looked back at Carrie's room (where the doctor is looking) he saw her bed is empty and the window is left wide open and Arsenal scratched his head and said, "Huh.", as the doctor ran to find a nurse. Below the falling HCV-80 the people within the capital looked up and saw the Helicarrier falling and they began screaming and trying to run away but as the Helicarrier got closer it was too late till it began slowing down fast. Carrie stood at the center of the imminent impact area with her hands held high as she looked up and groaned in pain as her nose began bleeding again and blood started coming out of her ears as well. She kept her concentration on the Helicarrier even as the debris from both it and its sister ship fell and crashed around her, smashing in cars and partially demolishing some buildings and structures. The Helicarrier kept falling and falling more slowly as Carrie groaned and grunted loudly till she screamed in defiance as blood ran out of her nose and ears and the blood vessels in her eyes began to show brightly till the Helicarrier stopped just inches from touching the first rooftop. With great effort Carrie moved her hands around over her as the Helicarrier moved forward slowly at first, then faster till it was over a large park with a long reflecting pool and Carrie lowered her hands slowly till the Helicarrier touched down hard. After a few moments the captain and bridge crew of HCV-80 looked outside with shock and the rest of the crew (that was still onboard) walked up onto the wrecked flight deck and looked about the city. Carrie smirked with satisfaction ignoring the sound of sirens and a quinjet landed right in front of her and the side door slid open to reveal The Winter Soldier sitting back and shaking his head when he said, "So are you going to fly off again?", Carrie replied (out of breath), "Not, in, the, mood.", and she stumbled towards the quinjet as Bucky came out and escorted her.

Michael sat in the waiting room nervously when a SHIELD agent came up to him and whispered, "Sir, the Security Council wish you speak to you.", Michael breathed to calm himself and said, Is there a secured room?", the agent told him they setup a quinjet on the landing pad for him. He went to the quinjet and inside he pressed a button on the center table and a hologram appeared to show the Security Council sitting the same chairs like in the Triskelion and one of them said, "We heard what happened. What are you going to do about this general?", Michael replied, "Right now I am having all agents check in and help with clean up procedures and detaining those that attacked SHIELD or betrayed us and if anyone questions anything or just don't feel like working will also be branded as a traitor and Arsenal already activated our own SHIELD Drones to fill in the gaps till our ranks are replenished.", another Council member yelled in shock, "Drones?! Did you see what just happened today?!", Michael said, "I know, but those drones were under the direction of Justin Hammer who we all know aided a known criminal and nearly destroyed the Stark Expo a few years back. This time these newly built drones will be under the direction of SHIELD and these drones have a built in kill switch so if they are acting against SHIELD they can be deactivated either by the combination of the director and deputy director of SHIELD or by the unanimous decision by the Security Council, plus they can never turn on other SHIELD agents.", council member one said, "That's reassuring, but what about Animus?", Michael said, "Don't worry I have someone that will take care of her.", council member 3 said, "Take care? Do you mean kill or capture?", Michael replied, "Terminated of course.", council member 3 said, "But she must be brought in to face charges!", Michael said, "She is already condemned to death the moment she participated on the assault on SHIELD HQ. let alone the deaths of many of our fellow agents and civilians caught in the crossfire.", council member 3 said, "What about Justin Hammer?", Michael replied, "I'm leaving him up to you.", council member one said, "I believe the best course of action is having him spend the rest of his life in prison.", the rest of the council agreed and the third council member said, "What about this Carrie? We saw many videos on the internet with her confrontation with Mentallo and how she stopped the Helicarrier falling on top of the civilians.", Michael replied, "Carrie is fine. She just needs a long rest and Arsenal is with her in case there are any changes.", council member two said, "What about her powers? Is there anyway you can weaponize it or build a device that can counteract her or anyone else from using those abilities?", Michael replied firmly, "No. Even if there is a way I will not allow anyone within SHIELD to pursue that endeavor like Mentallo did.", council member one said, "I think it is best if we don't pursue that endeavor as well.", and the rest of the council agreed and they wished Michael good luck on rebuilding the Triskelion and the rest of SHIELD.

Once he left the quinjet an agent approached and said, "Sir a Mr. Scourge is waiting for you.", and Michael looked behind him to see a dark cloaked figure with a wide brim hat and he sighed and said, "Can anyone give me a break. Okay send him in.", and he went inside as Scourge followed and the door closed behind them before they sat and Michael said, "So your full name is Scourge the Underworld?", Scourge replied, "Yes.", Michael said, "Sounds a little bit melodramatic.", Scourge replied, "That is because of my reputation.", Michael said, "Besides reputation have you received my message?", Scourge replied, "Yes.", Michael said, "Are there any questions?", Scourge replied, "If Animus is not the only one do you want me to eliminate the others as well?", Michael said, "If they are holding a meeting then yes, but make sure there are no civilian casualties or else you will join them as well.", and Scourge replied, "Yes general.", and he left as Michael followed to sit back in the waiting room where he was earlier with his brother waiting for him as well but with a bandage wrap across the top of his head and Michael said, "Had too much fun?", Gabriel just glared at him and said, "Those drones were a pain in the rear to kill. I hate drones.", Michael sat back, smirked and said, "Then you will love the SHIELD Drones that Arsenal has built for us.", and Gabriel looked back at him both shock and angered.

A month later the Triskelion was still surrounded by high elevation cranes as SHIELD HQ is being rebuilt and renovated as HCV-80 was still located in the middle of the reflecting pool and park but is surrounded by scaffolding and the Helicarrier is in its skeleton form as parts were transferred back to the hanger bay where both HCV-90 and its sister Helicarrier are located while the other in the river is left as it was. In the Security Council conference room in the Triskelion it looked like it was never touched as the last of the maintenance crews left leaving Michael standing in front of the holograms of the Security Council and he said, "Thank You for bearing with me as we got the last of the glitches out of the system.", council member one said, "No problem General Valkyrie. What do you have to report on Animus?", Michael replied, "The agent I sent, Scourge the Underworld, is able to locate and terminate Animus along with her associates Jaguar, Mirage, Hellrazor, Shellshock, the second Bird-Man, Cyclone, Turner Century, The Grappler, Cheetah, former Commander Kraken, Letha, Steeplejack, Mind-Wave, Rapier, Firebrand and Hijacker with only one escaping but wounded and he is known as The Ringer.", the Security Council looked at him astounded as one whistled and council member two said, "Seems like we got all the eggs in one basket.", council member one said, "Do we have any idea who they are affiliated with and are they planning to attack SHIELD again?", Michael replied, "It appears they are affiliated with various organizations. To name a few Roxxon Oil, The Masters of Evil and HYDRA. They were in talks of planning another attack but my agent is able to eliminate them so word will not spread, nor will they organize.", council member two said, "What about The Ringer?", Michael replied, "Scourge shot him with a tracking device attached to the bullet and if there are any attempts to remove it the tracker will transform into a liquid form that is undetectable nor lethal.", council member three said, "That's reassuring, but what is this word we hear that you are planning on leaving?", Michael said, "We are actually going on a long vacation. By the looks of it we already accomplished what you called us for and we are in desperate need for a vacation after what we all have been through with Cervello and all.", council member one said, "So you wish to stay with SHIELD?", Michael replied, "After my vacation, yes.", council member two said, "So who will be taking your place till you come back?", Michael replied, "Colonel Fury.", they all started to talk at once as they are all shocked and Michael raised his hands to calm them and said, "I know you all won't approve my decision!", and they all quieted down and he continued, "I informed Colonel Fury of my decision and I told him that if he should go against protocol and does what he use to do then General Ironside will immediately take over by your command.", they all looked at each silently before looking back at Michael and council member one said, "I believe I speak for all of us that it is an unwise decision, but, the idea of having us the immediate power to relieve him and have General Ironside takeover is promising.", council member two said, "Who is General Ironside?", Michael replied, "I am sending his background info. to you right now but to summarize he is a former Army general who has a distinguished career and battlefield experience that I believe you will agree.", they looked down off screen and then they looked at each other with the word "MUTE" displayed in front of their holographic images as Michael patiently waited till the words vanished and council member one said, "We have contacted Zhargosia and they said they cannot have you working with SHIELD full time, but they will allow you to come back for the later half of each star date while you continue to serve Zhargosia Space Command at the first half. All in all we agree to your leave of absence as well as Zhargosia.", Michael thanked them for allowing his leave and once they signed off Michael yelled with excitement, "HALLE FRICKIN' LUYAH!", and he made a double fist pump.

The USS Soyuz is orbiting Termina when Michael materialized on the transporter pad and stepped off when the captain shook his hand and said, "Welcome aboard Captain!", Michael replied, "Thank You, is everyone else on board?", the captain said, "You are the last one. Both your wife and Carrie have beamed directly to sickbay as well as Arsenal who refuses to leave Carrie's side.", Michael said, "Let's just say he is very concerned of her, and I would advise not to try to pry him away unless it's an emergency.", the captain laughed heartedly and said, "Duly noted Captain. What is our destination?", Michael replied, "Mab-Bu, and take us there as soon as possible. We (and I especially mean my wife) are very eager to start our vacation that does not involve a ship or a planet that involves saving or put down a conflict.", the captain snapped to attention (humorlessly) and said, "Yes sir!", and they both laughed as Michael patted him on the shoulder and he said (as they were walking), "Now if you don't mind I have a wife who doesn't like hospitals to attend to.", and the captain waved him off humorlessly and Michael left ahead of the captain out of the transporter room.


End file.
